1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for a copying machine having a manual paper feeder for manually feeding copy paper, and more particularly to a control system for controlling a manual copy paper feeder and a document feeder that can be associated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an electrophotographic copying machine or the like is operated with manually fed copy paper, the copy paper must usually be inserted into a paper inlet for every copying cycle in addition to the replacement of the original documents on the document support glass plate. This procedure is cumbersome compared to an automatic paper feed mode wherein copies are made solely by depressing the print key after positioning the original document. With most copying machines, the location where the original document is placed is usually different than the location where the copy paper is inserted manually. This procedure results in low efficiency when copies are produced with manually fed copy paper and increases the burden on the operator.
Thus there is a need in the prior art to provide a new control system for coordinating automatic document feeding and manual copy paper insertion.